


The Supernatural 118

by benjaminrussell



Series: 9-1-1 Halloween [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Information about the different folklore/supernatural creatures the 118 are/are descended from.
Series: 9-1-1 Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992148
Kudos: 18
Collections: 911 and 911 Lone Star Halloween Fest 2020





	The Supernatural 118

The initial idea for this AU was that the 118 were all folklore creatures or descended from them, something a little different to the common Halloween supernatural creatures/beings. Then because the main crew are all from different places, I decided it would be fun to have them all based off creatures from the folklore of where they’re from (or where his parents are from in Eddie’s case). So just in case anyone’s curious about the creatures I used for inspiration, here’s some information about each.

**Buck: Squonk**

<https://cryptidz.fandom.com/wiki/Squonk>

“The Squonk is a mythical creature reputed to live in the Hemlock forest of northern Pennsylvania.”

“The legend holds that the creature’s skin is ill fitting, being covered with warts and that, because it is ashamed of its appearance it hides from plain sight and spends most of its time weeping. Hunters who have tried catching squonks have found out the creature is capable of dissolving completely into a pool of tears and bubbles when cornered.”

I found the idea of Buck being descended from a creature primarily known for being ugly and embarrassed to be pretty hilarious, so rolled with it because who says supernatural heritage has to compliment your personality?

**Bobby: Wendigo**

<https://www.cashnetusa.com/blog/most-famous-mythical-creature-of-every-us-state-illustrated/>

“Not only is the Wendigo a human-eater (possibly having been cursed into its monster status for having performed an act of cannibalism while still relatively normal-looking) but even a glance at this creature can bring death.

Wendigo is described as being gaunt to the point of emaciation, its skin pulled tightly over its protruding bones. It’s ash-gray and gives off a disturbing odor of decay and decomposition.”

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendigo>

“The wendigo is a mythological creature or evil spirit from the folklore of the First Nations Algonquin tribes.”

The wendigo isn’t specific to Minnesota, but apparently, it’s the most famous mythical creature in the state so I went with it. The lore surrounding the creature differs from culture to culture, but the hunger is common throughout, so I made sure to include that as part of Bobby’s ability.

**Chim: Haechi**

<http://blog.mykoreatrip.com/lets-make-known-to-haechi-symbol-of-seoul/>

“Haechi, generally known as Haetae, often appears in myths as a guardian against fire and disasters.”

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xiezhi>

“Haetae's body is muscular and shaped like a lion and has a horn on its forehead. It has a bell in its neck and the body is covered with sharp scales.”

‘Guardian against fire and disasters’ – what better creature for a firefighter to be descended from. Its ability to eat fire is what I gave Chim, although I made sure to limit how much he could do with it otherwise the others would be out of a job!

**Eddie: Nagual/Näck**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nagual>

“In Mesoamerican folk religion, a nagual is a human being who has the power to shapeshift into a jaguar form.”

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neck_(water_spirit)>

“The Scandinavian näcken were male water spirits who played enchanted songs on the violin, luring women and children to drown in lakes or streams. However, not all of these spirits were necessarily malevolent; many stories indicate at the very least that näck were entirely harmless to their audience and attracted not only women and children, but men as well with their sweet songs.”

“It is difficult to describe the appearance of the näck, as one of his central attributes was thought to be shapeshifting.”

Combining Mexican and Swedish folklore was one of the earliest ideas I had for this AU, so Eddie has the ability to transform into a jaguar from his dad, and the ability to breathe underwater from his mum. I thought the fact that both creatures were shapeshifters fit well too.

Chris can also breathe underwater, but as the ability of a nagual to transform tends to be taught, I decided that he hasn’t yet got that part of Eddie’s powers.

**Hen: Santa Ana Wind Spirit**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Ana_winds_in_popular_culture>

“The Santa Ana winds are strong, extremely dry down-slope winds that originate inland and affect coastal Southern California and northern Baja California and are infamous for fanning regional wildfires.

The winds are commonly portrayed by writers of creative works as being responsible for a tense, uneasy, wrathful mood among Angelenos. On occasion they are referenced as Santana Winds, devil winds (a translation of Santana), or the fire winds.”

This is one I kind of made up. As far as I’ve seen, there’s no spirit of the Santa Ana winds in folklore, but I used the legend surrounding the winds as the basis for Hen’s abilities. I also figured that as a firefighter, Hen would know better than anyone how dangerous even a small wind can be in the wrong circumstances.

**Nia: Werebear**

For Nia I just picked were creature because the idea of Eddie curled up in his jaguar form with a baby was too adorable to resist, and then I saw some photos of bear cubs, therefore werebear.

-

I ended up adding in other firefighters as supporting characters, and then of course I had to decide their supernatural heritages too. As I had no specific places to go off, I just picked a selection of mostly less common folklore creatures that I found interesting.

**Abigail: Kludde**

<https://abookofcreatures.com/2019/06/07/kludde/>

“Kludde has been encountered in the forms of a great black dog with a rattling chain around its neck.”

“The only constant in Kludde’s transformations is the presence of two dancing blue flames that flit ahead of him. These are Kludde’s eyes.”

**Alex: Tree Nymph**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dryad>

“A dryad is a tree nymph or tree spirit in Greek mythology.”

**Ivette: Selkie**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie>

“In Scottish mythology, selkies are mythological beings capable of therianthropy, changing from seal to human form by shedding their skin.”

**Javier: Fae Touched**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy>

“A fairy is a type of mythical being or legendary creature found in the folklore of multiple European cultures, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural, or preternatural.”

**Matt: Urayuli**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urayuli>

“Urayuli are a mythical race of creatures that live in the woodland areas of southwestern Alaska. Stories of the Urayuli describe them as standing 10 feet tall with long shaggy fur and luminescent eyes.”

**Riley: Werewolf**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf>

“In folklore, a werewolf is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (often a bite or scratch from another werewolf) with the transformations occurring on the night of a full moon.”


End file.
